


Lana and the Jigglypuff in Paris do Their Taxes

by LastScorpion



Category: Pokemon, Smallville
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, taxfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastScorpion/pseuds/LastScorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(see title)  Follows "Lana and the JigglyPuff Live Happily Ever After in Paris".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lana and the Jigglypuff in Paris do Their Taxes

The cheerful little cloche over the door jingled, and Lana looked up from her sketch to greet the customer. Except he wasn’t a customer.

“Mademoiselle Lang?” inquired the official-looking mustachioed gentleman.

Lana blinked and nodded at him. “Yes?”

“And you are in the business of this boulangerie with a Mademoiselle Puff?”

Lana blinked some more, and tilted her head. “Um…,” she began.

The Jigglypuff toddled out from the kitchen, wiping her tiny hands on her little pink apron. “Jiggly?” she asked.

Lana looked blankly at her Pokemon partner.

“I am the tax man,” their visitor declared.

Lana’s eyes grew big and round. So did the Jigglypuff’s. Oh, no! They’d been running their bakery for two years! How could they have forgotten to pay their taxes?!?

Lana and the Jigglypuff looked at each other desperately. The Jigglypuff drew a deep breath, and Lana clapped her hands over her ears.

“Jigglypuff, jigglyyyyy, jigglypuff, jiggly, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff, jiggly…,” the Jigglypuff sang sweetly.

The tax collector fell to the floor, unconscious.

Lana rushed to turn their door sign over to ferme. “Omigosh!” she exclaimed. “What are we going to do?”

“Jiggly jig! Jiggly jig!” the Jigglypuff declared, scurrying into the back room to get all their receipts.

“Yes, of course! You’re absolutely right!” Lana hurried to get a calculator and some pens.

Several hours passed, during which Lana taught herself the fiendishly complex French small-business tax code, and the Jigglypuff made coffee and sandwiches and ran out to the nearby copy shop several times.

Finally, they were ready.

“Oh, Monsieur! I am desolated that you should have been taken ill in our establishment!” Lana cried, batting her big brown eyes at the government official. Yeah, that’d do it. He was starting to fall in love with her for no good reason, and it was about time, too. She gazed imploringly at him, and handed him another plate of madeleines.

“I have never experienced such a thing. It must have been the heat of the day.”

“I’m certain you are correct,” Lana murmured. “Another cafe au lait?”

“Merci,” the tax man said. Jigglypuff brought him a cup. He paged through the tax forms that they’d hastily assembled while he was asleep. “It is as well that you have maintained your own copies of these forms. The originals never arrived at the offices of government.”

“Oh, no!” Lana exclaimed soulfully. She tilted her head and made her eyes fill with tears. “Possibly I used the incorrect postage.” She sniffed delicately. “Must I go to prison?”

“Jigglypuff!” the Jigglypuff implored.

“Non, non, of course not,” the tax collector reassured Lana, stroking her hand. (Score! Lana thought.) “We will simply make a copy of your copy of the forms, and I will take it into the office with me. You will write a second cheque, to replace the one that was lost in the post. Et voila! You are a business in good standing with the government again!”

“Oh, **thank** you!” Lana breathed worshipfully, eyes shining with trust and admiration.

“Jig jiggly puff!” the Jigglypuff chimed in.

He chuckled manfully. “I am a public servant, am I not?”

After everything was settled, and the shop had been re-opened, and the tax collector had gone on his way, Lana sank gratefully onto a pouffe. Her pokemon flopped at her feet.

“That was a close one!”

“Jiggly jig!”


End file.
